


Lip Duelling

by Yami_Duo



Category: Ginyuu Mokushiroku Meine Liebe | Meine Liebe
Genre: M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yami_Duo/pseuds/Yami_Duo
Summary: Orpherus and Ludwig are having another duel to finish the one they had in episode one but Camus, Ed and Naoji are nowhere around to stop them. They where not happy with that result of their match at the Simulation Tourney. What happens when Lui slips and accidentally kisses Orphe? What happens next is anyone's guess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted to FFN but that have deleted a couple of my fics what is stopping them deleting the rest. So I decided to post my fics here.

Title: Lip Duelling.  
Author: Yami Duo.  
Series: Meine Liebe.  
Pairing: Mile Orpherus/ Ludwig  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I don't own the wonder bishies of the series if I did they be doing more that talking. ^_^

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You know this is the continuation to our duel that Naoji had stop. I won't be satisfied until we have a clear winner for this duel," declared Orphe as he crossed sword with Ludwig.

"You must first look to yourself before you defend someone else honor." Ludwig replied.

They fought jumping over tree stumps, standing on rocks to get the advantage of the other but all they achieved is turning in circles. Then Lui stepped on a rock that had moss growing on it where he lost his footing falling straight at Orphe with his sword flying in the opposite direction. Orphe's sword flew out of his hand where they ended up in a tangle of arms and legs on the ground and lips locking together.

The two Strahl candidates quickly untangle themselves from each other. Orphe was first to break the silence. 

"Umm...Th... Tha... That... That didn't happen... That defiantly didn't happen I didn't just Kiss my rival" Orphe babbled mainly to himself but Lui heard him.

“You didn't imaging it. What you have to worry about now is how we are going to acknowledge our attraction to each other. “drawled Lui.

Orphe started at Lui wondering how they got into this predicament and wondered where the others where. Ludwig stood back and calmly watch, the blonde with his impasse over a benign kiss. Lui then lean forward slightly and touch Orphe's face, to make the blonde suddenly look into his eyes, "You need to decide where you are walking on your road of destiny with me and the others or alone. But if you decide you are walking alone I will not let you go." proclaimed Lui as he lean even further into kiss Orphe yet again on the lips only to deepen the kiss as Orphe open his mouth slightly. When they broke apart this time Orphe was breathing rather fast and wanted nothing but to lock lips with Lui and not swords at lease not the metal kind anyway.

They where about to progress for another round of lip duelling when they heard a snap of a branch and three voices in harmony calling their names.

"Orphe... Lui where are you?" called Ed.

"Lui?" was vocalized by Naoji

"Ed, Naoji we should leave them alone" implore Camus as he was listening to the plants judgment of what Lui and Orphe was doing. He knew that Eduard shouldn't see Orphe and Lui in a disadvantageous position.

"What is wrong Camus? Has some thing happed to Orphe? "rambled Ed in a panic.

"Ed I'm sure they are alright. Camus is just being cautious after the last time we stop them from fighting.“ Naoji intoned to the pair.

"Yeah, Ed you don't want to be between them and get hurt yourself.," agreed Camus

Ed looked at the mousey blonde for a few minutes and decided that he maybe right and that they didn't need to stop Orphe and Lui.

"Ok lets head back and ..." Ed started to say when a very flushed Orpherus and claim Ludwig walked towards them.

"... that's where you are. So did you get a clear winner this time Orphe?" mention Ed as he inspect his friend for any damage, as did Naoji scrutinize Ludwig. That's when he notice Camus was blushing with his eyes averted from the pair.

"Orphe that was an enjoyable practice we must do that again in the future" announced Lui

Orphe reddening more but nodded his head then proceeded to walk back to the Academy rose garden.

 

The end.


End file.
